


Sleeping In

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [3]
Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician), The Anthemic
Genre: Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy went to bed alone, now he's not alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

Andy knows for sure that he went to bed alone last night. There was no one at the house to go to bed with. He’s not fully awake yet when he realizes that he’s not alone anymore, someone is cuddled up to his back, their arms around his waist.

Trying to move, the arms around him tighten and dry lips kiss his neck. “Good morning, P Skib,” Dave’s sleep laced voice whispers into his ear. “Are you feeling any better? They missed you last night. _I_ missed you last night.”

Andy turns around, hugging Dave close. Being sick sucks ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oceansdream @ LJ, inspired by the prompt _Dave/Andy, Wake up together/cuddles/kisses._


End file.
